


La vie sans toi c'est la mort

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Deaths, F/M, I LOVE THE TWINS, Siblings, Suicide, Twins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Mélie n'avait pas pu rester avec ses amis, cela avait été au-dessus de ses forces.





	La vie sans toi c'est la mort

**Author's Note:**

> Le jeu A Plague Tale Innocence est à Focus Home Interactive et Asobo Studio.

Mélie n'avait pas pu rester avec ses amis, cela avait été au-dessus de ses forces. Après leur victoire sur ce fou de Vitalis, et une fois certaine que madame de Runes allait vivre elle avait dit au revoir au petit groupe. Amicia avait essayé en vain de la retenir, Lucas n'avait rien dit parce qu'il avait compris et Hugo l'avait simplement enlacé pendant plusieurs minutes. 

Elle courait en direction du château d'Ombrage cet endroit qui avait été leur repère et qui les avait protégé pendant une longue période. Si elle avait fait le choix de se séparer de ses amis c'était parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur le frère et la sœur elle repensait à son propre frère et cela lui était beaucoup trop douloureux. Elle en voulait aussi au plus jeune des de Runes d'être indirectement responsable du meurtre d'Arthur, même si le véritable meurtrier, ce salop de Nicholas, avait été dévoré par les rats grâce à Hugo. 

Plus elle se rapprochait du château plus elle pensait à Arthur et à son cadavre qu'elle allait retrouver là-bas. Arthur n'était pas que son frère, c'était aussi son jumeau et celui avec lequel elle avait passé toute sa vie. Il avait été là avec elle depuis le premier instant et ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés plus de quelques heures avant l'apparition des rats et de l'Inquisition. Ils avaient toujours pu compter l'un sur l'autre et ce encore plus lorsqu'ils avaient fui leur maison où leur père les battait. 

Elle parvint enfin à destination et une fois dans la cour, elle vint se placer à genoux à côté de la dépouille de son frère. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il avait perdu la vie et pourtant elle avait l'impression d'être seule depuis une éternité. Toutes les couleurs étaient ternes et tout lui paraissait moche et sans intérêt. Elle caressa du bout des doigts le visage du garçon qui n'était plus qu'un corps vidé de son sang et de son âme. 

« Tu es chiant » c'était la dernière chose qu'elle lui avait dit avant qu'il meurt. Mélie s'en voulait, c'était le dernier souvenir qu'il aurait d'elle. Il se rappellerait de sa jumelle comme de la fille qui avait refusé de partir avec lui et à cause de qui il était mort. 

« Tu es chiant Arthur, tu n'avais pas le droit de mourir comme ça, de faire de moi la méchante sœur égoïste, nous formions une équipe, et on abandonne pas son coéquipière putain. On s'était juré qu'on deviendrait des légendes, les voleurs les plus célèbres, tellement célèbres qu'on se souviendrait de nous pour toujours. Je vais devenir quoi moi sans toi, nous sommes jumeaux Arthur, tu sais ce que cela veut dire, cela veut dire que nous sommes chacun la moitié de l'autre. Personne ne te comprend comme moi et personne ne me comprend comme toi, nous formons un tout, enfin nous formions un tout...Un tout avec une partie en moins, cela devient quoi ? Tu ne sais pas et bien moi je vais te répondre, cela devient un rien du tout. 

Elle s'arrêta de parler pendant quelques minutes, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse sa voix commençait à trembler. Elle sentait même des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux, elle n'allait pas pleurer, elle n'était pas si faible. 

Il était mort et aucune potion de Lucas ne le ramènerait. Arthur seize ans était mort alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. N'avaient-ils pas déjà assez souffert tous les deux, leur vie n'avait-elle pas été assez merdique depuis qu'ils étaient nés ? C'était injuste, ils n'avaient rien demandé à personne eux, ils s'étaient retrouvés mêlés à cette histoire par accident. 

Mélie contempla le visage de son frère, il souriait, elle ne le remarquait que maintenant mais le dernier sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé cela avait été de la joie, la mort ne l'avait pas complètement vaincu. Les paroles d'Amicia lui revinrent en mémoire, son jumeau avait assisté aux retrouvailles entre les deux de Runes après plus d'un mois loin l'un de l'autre, c'était probablement cela qui l'avait rendu heureux, le retour de Hugo auprès de son aînée. Même s'il n'avait que très peu connu le jeune noble Mélie savait que son jumeau l'avait beaucoup apprécié. 

-J'aurais dû t'écouter, nous aurions dû partir, si j'avais été moins têtue alors qu'il est nous serions loin et tu serais encore en vie...Je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais comme je le regrette, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à les abandonner. Si seulement j'avais su le prix que je devrais payer pour rester en leur compagnie. Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs, je te le jure, mais je ne voulais pas non plus les quitter. C'était la première fois que je me sentais bien, que je me sentais à ma place...Pourquoi, pourquoi je ne pouvais être amie avec eux et t'avoir avec moi !, s'énerva-t-elle.

La nuit allait bientôt succéder au jour et la voleuse n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle n'en avait pas l'intention. S'en aller et pour se rendre où et pour y faire quoi ? Elle ferma les yeux pendant un long moment, s'imaginant ce qu'allait être sa vie à présent qu'elle n'était plus que toute seule. Cela lui parut vide et incomplet, comme si on lui avait arraché un œil, sa vision n'était pas aussi nette et précise qu'avant. 

-Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit, je regrette que les dernières paroles que j'ai prononcé à ton égard étaient des insultes. Je ne les ai pas pensé longtemps, cela n'a duré que quelques secondes, le temps que je rejoigne Lucas. Après j'avais oublié, et lorsque je suis revenue vers vous je t'avais déjà pardonné. 

Mélie s'interrompit de nouveau, cette fois-ci elle ne pu retenir les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées au coin de ses yeux. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, ou plutôt elle ne savait plus comment épancher son cœur. Les jumeaux ne s'étaient jamais dit qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, ils ne s'étaient plus pris dans les bras depuis leur enfance. Il était trop tard pour remédier à cela, elle n'aurait pas une seconde chance, elle devrait vivre avec ses regrets et ses remords, avec le poids des horreurs qu'elle lui avait balancé, et des mots affectueux qu'elle n'avait jamais prononcé. 

-Maintenant que je t'ai vengé, à quoi cela sert-il que je reste en vie ? Je n'ai personne, je n'ai plus personne dans ma vie. Je me sens seule frangin, vidée de toute énergie et de toute envie. Si tu n'es pas là qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Avec qui je vais voler, avec qui je vais me disputer, avec qui je vais plaisanter, avec qui vais-je exister ? 

Le silence qui lui répondit la gifla plus durement que ne l'avaient jamais fait les gifles de son père. Ces coups n'étaient douloureux qu'une fraction de seconde, mais cette blessure-ci la faisait toujours souffrir des heures après. Son cœur était brisé, et ne battait plus comme auparavant. 

-Vivre ou mourir...Mourir ou vivre...Vivre ou mourir...Mourir ou vivre... »

Était-ce réellement une question ? Hésitait-elle encore en cet instant où elle contemplait le visage d'Arthur l'air serein et résolu. 

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et admira la lune qui dominait le ciel et qui semblait si proche d'elle. Elle était sublime et dans d'autres circonstances elle aurait passé des heures à l'admirer, mais ce soir elle avait une tâche à accomplir. Elle se baissa et déposa un très bref mais tout de même appuyé baiser sur le front de son jumeau. 

Elle se releva dans un mouvement rapide et souple. Elle sortie la dague qu'elle cachait dans son pantalon et laissa ses yeux se promener sur la lame. Elle était immaculée, pure, elle l'avait nettoyée du sang de Vitalis, lavée de ce pêché qu'elle ne regrettait pas une seule seconde d'avoir commis. Elle replanta ses iris bleutés dans l'astre de la nuit, la priant de lui donner la force et le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Elle prit une longue inspiration, étendit au maximum les bras, retourna l'arme contre elle et l'enfonça profondément dans sa poitrine. Elle eut mal mais elle refusa de la retirer, elle la plongea encore plus loin dans son organisme, ce qui augmenta sa douleur. Du sang s'écoulait de sa poitrine, elle avait de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer à un rythme régulier et sa vision se troublait. Plus sa vue devenait floue et plus le visage d'Arthur apparaissait nettement devant elle. Elle se mit à sourire bêtement à travers ses larmes à l'image de son frère. Bientôt la douleur devint trop vive et la força à fermer les paupières. Elle s’effondra sur le sol à côté du corps du garçon et ne se releva pas, elle se sentie de plus en plus légère et elle finit par ne plus rien sentir du tout. Elle mourut seule sans regrets et sans crainte de ce qui l'attendait après car quoi que cela serait, il serait là pour l'aider.


End file.
